Systems and methods for teleconferencing and video conferencing are known. Various readily available systems enable real-time one-way or two-way video and/or audio communication. Teleconferencing systems have been enhanced by telecommunications advancements such as voice-over-internet protocol, and advancements in component and device design, including the introduction of relatively inexpensive and highly functional tablet PC's.
Teleconferencing enables at least two persons in geographically remote locations to communicate with one another, and has been found to be exceedingly useful for business meetings, and communicating over large distances with friends and/or family members. Because it is desirable to conduct, for example, a business meeting while dining, some restaurant and hotel chains accommodate teleconferencing for local guests meeting with remotely located guests at another restaurant or hotel in the chain using related art systems that provide video and audio communication. Many teleconferencing systems and components that are now known or later developed may be implemented for related teleconferencing while dining, or teledining.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,893 to Miller et al. discloses a system and a method that combine restaurant services with video-conferencing and multi-media access for diners. Miller discloses a system that uses a number of booths in a number of restaurants whereby each booth can video-conference with each other booth, particularly in different time zones. The local area network of each restaurant is linked to the local area network of each other restaurant forming a corporate intranet for secure exchange of video, audio, and data, including a Point-of-Sale (POS) system data. Food, beverage, and retail operations in each restaurant are controlled by the POS system. Thus, Miller discloses co-locating teleconferencing systems and dining service systems, while also disclosing methods for enhancing dining service specifically by way of the POS system.
Other systems for enhancing dining service are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,454,370 to Baril et al. discloses an ordering system for a restaurant. The system includes an electronic menu having a series of input devices corresponding to various menu items aligned with the input devices, and a wireless transmitter to send selected menu items to a local receiving device in the restaurant for processing. The system further includes an alpha-numeric keyboard, a non-cash payment device, and a printer for printing receipts. Baril discloses using multiple menus at a same table, and providing the option to pay for the items purchased from other menus at the same table.
Systems and methods for enhancing dining services are generally directed to activities local activities at a particular restaurant. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0078793 to Toth discloses an enhanced customer-centric restaurant system. The system provides an automated restaurant experience for customers. An access unit that customers use to order food and drinks while seated at the table also allows a table's bill to be paid. The billing screen includes a series of payment buttons which allow the table to decide to pay individually, as couples, as a group, or any similar variations.